


Accidentally, I Swear

by SongMaelin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongMaelin/pseuds/SongMaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they met, and especially since VIXX's debut, Wonshik has been the person Taekwoon felt closest to. One afternoon his curiousity gets the better of him and he looks up a 'LeVi' fanfiction, but it wasn't quite what he expected to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Wontaek is a very under-appreciated ship in my personal opinion. I actually wrote this way before VIXX LR happened, but I only posted it on AFF, so now I'm posting it here as well.

I think everyone knows by now that I tend to stay quiet and keep my thoughts to myself. In my life, I’ve usually encountered two types of people; those that just ignore me, and those who would try to force me to express myself. He was one of the few people who weren’t like that. Even right when we met, he wasn’t the kind of person to force me to do things I didn’t want to do. He wasn’t the type to just leave me be either. When Hyuk and I had just met and were still awkward, he was the one to intervene (to my annoyance). Somewhere along the line, I had grown somewhat attached to the rapper.

Maybe it was my possessiveness over him, fueled by Hakyeon’s extra closeness to Wonshik throughout the day, that led me to be sitting here staring at my computer while a ‘LeVi’ fanfiction loaded on the screen. I wasn’t really sure what I was expecting, or even why I had searched for it in the first place. Curiosity, I suppose. I was sure that this wasn’t what I had expected.

If it was weird to read a story in which you were one of the main characters, it was ever weirder when the other main character sat right in front of you to watch videos on his iPad. I thought about asking why he had decided to sit there of all places, particularly when there were plenty of places to sit that weren’t on the floor. I also considered asking him to sit in one of those other places, but I knew how suspicious that would sound.

Honestly, I should have closed out of the story the second I noticed Wonshik walk into the room. In the back of my mind, I knew that, but I shamelessly read on. The story seemed innocent at first, until fictional-Ravi kissed fictional-me. Even that wasn’t too bad, until the fictional kisses became something much more than that.

My eyes widened as they passed over the words on the screen. With a loud shriek I hurriedly closed the laptop and shoved it off my lap. It landed on the floor next to Wonshik with a clatter and he looked up at me in shock. I realized somewhat belatedly that I probably broke the computer.

“Uh… are you alright?” Wonshik asked, his concern clear in his eyes. I nodded slowly, still shocked at what I had been reading. “What happened?”

“N-nothing...” I replied, not too eager to admit I had just been reading about him… doing those kinds of things… with me.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard you scream before. You did also throw your computer.” he remarked as he reached over to the device in question.

Good news: the computer wasn’t broken. Bad news: the computer wasn’t broken. Wonshik opened it and was immediately able to see just what I had been doing, even with him still in the room. I knew it was too late when he looked back at me with widened eyes. Unable to do much else, I did the first thing I thought of. Quicker than I thought possible, I left the couch and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard Wonshik call after me, but ignored it as I slumped against the door.

What the hell was wrong with me? Why the hell was I reading that in the first place? Why did I keep reading with him right there? Even if I hadn’t meant to read that kind of story, I was still the one who chose to read a story about the two of us. I was just curious, but he wouldn’t know that! I ran a hand through my hair as I sunk to the floor. Shit.

“Taekwoon-hyung.” Wonshik said from behind the door.

“Go away.” I said right away, not giving him the chance to continue.

“Taekwoon-hyung… come out of the bathroom.” he pleaded.

“Go away.”

“Taekwoon-hyung…” he said again. I could hear the exasperation in his voice. “At least unlock the door. Let’s talk about this.”

“Go away.” I repeated for the third time.

I heard a groan from the other side of the door before a loud bang that I could only guess came from Wonshik punching the door. He hit it a couple more times, stronger each time, and I became a little worried that he would hurt himself. Was he trying to break the door down? With his fists?

“Taekwoon! Open the fucking door!” he shouted when the banging stopped.

“Ravi-ah! What are you doing talking to your hyung like that?” I heard Hakyeon say, probably having come to investigate the ruckus the younger was making.

“I’ll speak to him as my hyung when he fucking acts like it.” Wonshik replied angrily. I was surprised that he continued to speak informally even to Hakyeon.

“Yah! What’s wrong with you, Ravi-ah?” Hakyeon asked, clearly offended.

“He won’t come out of the bathroom.” Wonshik said with a sigh, remembering to speak formally.

“That’s no reason to yell. He’s probably constipated or something.”

“He’s not. He’s just sitting in there to avoid me.” I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I waited for Wonshik to continue. I waited for him to tell the leader that he saw me reading… whatever you would call that. I waited for the words, but they never came. Instead, the next words to come were clearly directed at me rather than Hakyeon. “He’s in there hiding like a child because he’s embarrassed over nothing. So, if he wants to act like a child, I’ll treat him like one.”

“He’s embarrassed? Why?”

“It’s no-” I started, only to be cut off by Wonshik.

“I told you… nothing. It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

After he had finished speaking, I heard the sound of steps as someone walked away before utter silence. I sat there for at least thirty minutes before I was sure there was no one outside the door. The dorm was oddly silent as I waited, not even the normal sounds heard throughout the day reached my ears. Had everyone left the dorm? I knew Hyuk was at school, but Hongbin and Jaehwan and obviously Hakyeon and Wonshik should all still be here, noisy as ever. I waited another few minutes before deciding it was safe to leave. I had to get out of the bathroom eventually after all. I couldn’t avoid Wonshik forever, but I wasn’t really ready to face him as of now. If I was lucky, I could avoid him for a while longer.

With a sigh, I stood up and unlocked the door. I paused for another moment and heard nothing. When I opened the door though, I saw exactly how lucky I wasn’t. Wonshik fell gracelessly backwards as the door he had been leaning against had disappeared. We both looked at each other in confusion before he quickly got off the floor and pushed himself into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He continued to walk forward until I was pressed against the wall.

“Ravi-ah.” I gasped as he pressed himself against me.

“Shut up and listen, Taekwoon.” he growled, silently daring me to challenge him. I didn’t. “I won’t ask why you were reading that because I know you won’t tell me. I won’t even ask why you thought it’d be a good idea to hide in here… but you should at least tell me why you shrieked and threw your computer, don’t you think?”

“I… I was… I didn’t think… when I was reading… it suddenly… suddenly it was…” I stammered, unable to find the words.

“Porn?” he stated and I flinched. Did he really need to phrase it that way? Still, I nodded in agreement.

“It was an accident! I swear!”

“What was? The porn? The story? The characters? How much of it was accidental?” he asked, not realizing that he had given me the perfect escape.

“All of it.” I said without hesitating. To my surprise, he scoffed at the answer.

“You’re a bad liar, hyung.” he sighed. “I know you searched for it… I was just hoping you’d be honest. Some advice…” he started before turning to walk away. He unlocked and opened the door before stopping to finish his thought. “Fans use ‘wontaek’ more than ‘levi’. You might want to pay attention to the rating too.”

With that said he walked away, closing the door behind him and leaving me. I slid down the wall as I let out a breath I hadn’t known I was holding. I felt drained. Wonshik wasn’t even really mine, but I felt like he was just stolen from me. I knew all along that my possessiveness over him was foolish, but now it seemed even more so.

I hadn’t known I wanted it until now, all of the things in that story. I liked him.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Wonshik’s ‘advice’. If I didn’t know about those things, why would he? 

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I rushed out of the small bathroom and glanced around, hoping to see him sitting on the couch. He wasn’t there, but I did see my computer there, closed. I walked over and opened it to see that he had closed out of the browser and even cleared my history, presumably after going through it himself. 

Although I wasn’t able to see Wonshik anywhere, I did catch Hongbin as he walked into the kitchen.

“Do you know where Ravi is?” I asked. I thought about the fact that I was trying to get him to leave me alone not too long ago. It was almost ironic.

“I haven’t seen him. Maybe he’s in his room sleeping…”

“Where is everyone else?”

“Hakyeon-hyung and Jaehwan-hyung left a while ago. Hyukkie is probably on his way home by now… I have no idea where manager-hyung is…” Hongbin said. “Why?”

“Just curious.” I replied before walking over to Wonshik’s room like Hongbin suggested.

Sure enough, he was there, facing the wall as he slept. I walked in and sat down next to him quietly. Had he really fallen asleep that fast? It hadn’t been that long since he had left the bathroom. Still, I knew Wonshik’s sleeping habits were somewhat amazing.

“Ravi-ah… are you sleeping?” I asked stupidly, knowing I wouldn’t get an answer.

“No.” he responded, to my surprise.

We sat there quietly, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. He didn’t even bother to sit up or turn around to face me. In the silence, I had forgotten why I even came in here.

“If you are going to ask, ask already.” he said after a while.

“A-ask what?” I stuttered. Finally, Wonshik sat up and turned to me with a sigh. He ran a hand through his already messy hair before replying.

“In that case… I have a question for you. I wasn’t going to ask… but what is the real reason you were reading that? I know it wasn’t an accident.”

“Curiosity.” I answered after a long pause.

“Curiosity?” he repeated and I nodded. “Curiosity about what?”

“What fans might think… about us.” I said slowly, not really sure about the answer.

“Oh? From what I’ve seen, there isn’t usually an ‘us’.” he said, scratching the back of his head and looking down.

“Why not?” I asked before I could stop myself.

“You usually get paired with Jaehwan-hyung or N-hyung.” he explained and I grimaced at the thought of being paired with our annoying leader. Why was I paired with the two members that talk the most? Why not the one member I actually liked?

“What about you?” Who is taking you away from me? “Who are you paired with?” Why not me?

“N-hyung.” he laughed. I didn’t think it was very funny. “Sometimes Hongbin. When I am paired with you, it’s usually one-sided.”

“One-sided?”

“I like you, but you only have eyes for a different member. I’ve seen that one the most…” he trailed off. By now, I was sure that he was intentionally avoiding my gaze.

“How do you know all this?” I asked. He laughed and glanced up at me for only a moment before redirecting his gaze downwards.

“Curiosity.” He answered with a chuckle.

“Curiosity? About… us?” I asked with hope.

“Something like that. Do you remember when we filmed Plan V Diary and always sat in the back of the van together? They said we looked like lovers… I thought it was funny.”

“So… you read those?”

“Yeah. I do sometimes when I’m bored.”

“Just… the ones with us?” I wasn’t even trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. He looked over at me with an amused look.

“Would you like it to be? Just the ones with us?” He asked with a smirk.

“I… maybe…” I admitted.

“Not quite…” he said, looking up at the ceiling. “It always had one of us in it, but not usually together.”

I wasn’t sure why that made me disappointed. He’d rather read about me with other people? He’d rather read about him with other people? Why did that bother me so much? It bothered me because I liked him. I was sure of that now. I liked him, and I had for a while, probably even before VIXX debuted. That was the only way I could explain my possessiveness over him, my jealousy when other members… when other people got too close. I liked him, and now I needed to know if he felt the same.

My method for finding out probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but that didn’t stop me from turning him to face me and leaning in until our lips touched. I began to worry when Wonshik didn’t react. He didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t push me away either. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab my shoulder roughly and he moved forward to deepen the kiss. He moved forward until I was on the ground underneath him and my arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

Suddenly, we broke apart from each other as we heard a knock on the door. We looked each other in the eyes, both of us trying to read the other. The knock came again before Hongbin’s voice accompanied it.

“Taekwoon-hyung? Are you in there? Hakyeon-hyung and Jaehwan-hyung are home and they said they want you to cook dinner.” With a sigh I got up and opened the door. “Hyung! They-”

“I heard you. Thank you.” I said before I walked past him. Leave it to Hakyeon to ruin a good moment.

\----------

A week had passed before I had a chance to talk to Wonshik again. The entire week I hadn’t been able to see him alone, and it wasn’t something I wanted to talk about with others around. We had just arrived in Japan and Hakyeon was announcing our rooms when Wonshik asked for a change of roommates.

“You don’t want to room with me?” Hakyeon asked in mock offense.

“It’s not that, hyung! Taekwoon-hyung and I are working on something together right now and it’d just be more convenient if we were sharing a room. Can’t you just switch me and Jaehwan-hyung?” he lied with ease. It came as a surprise to everyone, but especially to me. This past week I had almost thought he was avoiding me after the kiss, but now he wanted to room with me?

“Just work on it later.” Hakyeon pouted. I tried to suppress my annoyance at the leader’s insistence. Why do you want to room with Wonshik so badly?

“Oh come on, please? You always say you can’t stand my snoring anyways.” Wonshik said. Everyone knew that he had won the short argument at that point.

“Fine.” Hakyeon grumbled, obviously defeated.

We had barely closed the door and dropped our bags before I was pushed against the wall and kissed roughly. I groaned when my back hit the wall and Wonshik wasted no time in taking advantage of my surprise. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip before slipping into my mouth against my own. I was breathless by the time we finally parted and my head fell back to hit the wall behind me. Wonshik nipped at my jaw before whispering in my ear.

“You didn’t listen to my advice at all did you?” he asked.

“Wh-what?”

“You shouldn’t leave your computer so that others can see what you’re doing so easily. Especially not when you’re doing something so questionable.” he said before nibbling on my earlobe. If my face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now. Yes, I had looked at those stories again, even the dirtier ones. I had no idea he knew about it though.

“Ravi-ah…”

“Would you like to feel it? The things in those stories?” he asked in a voice that couldn’t be considered anything but seductive. “I can show you… what it feels like.”

“Ravi-ah...” I repeated. I couldn’t think of anything else to say except his name at the moment... not with the way he teased the sensitive skin of my neck with his warm breath.

“You just have to promise me a couple things.”

“Wh-what?” I stammered, worried. What did he want?

“I don’t want this to be something that happens once and you regret later.” he said quietly. I nodded, not sure if he could tell with the way his face was hidden by my shoulder.

“I promise.” I said when he didn’t continue. “What else?”

“Call me by my real name… I prefer it…” I nodded again before I remembered he wasn’t actually looking at me.

“Wonshik-ah… does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, and you’re mine. You better not cheat on me.” he said with a laugh.

After that, no more words were exchanged between us. Our lips connected once again in a sweet kiss as we moved away from the wall and to one of the beds. I fell backwards and he crawled over me, straddling my hips before leaning down and reconnecting our lips. After a while his kisses moved away from my lips and down my jaw to my neck and collarbone.

The feeling was barely there. His soft lips brushed against my skin lightly, his breath left goose bumps in its wake. I shivered as he nibbled on my collarbone and bit down just hard enough not to leave a mark. His fingers tickled my sides as he dragged up my shirt. Every touch was subtle and fleeting, almost as if he was scared to touch me. 

“Wonshik-ah, are you scared of me?” I asked before I could stop myself.

“No.” he chuckled. “What makes you think that?”

“You can actually touch me.” I giggled.

He didn’t reply but instead gave me a sly smirk as he squeezed my side. Other than that, his touches remained slow and light. Once he managed to pull my t-shirt over my head and toss it aside his touches traveled down my torso to my hips. One hand slid over my navel as he went to undo the button and zipper of my jeans. By now I was already mostly undressed while he was still fully clothed. I whined quietly at the realization of this when he pulled my jeans off of my legs. I hadn’t actually expected him to hear it.

In hindsight, the entire situation was unexpected. He chuckled when he heard me whine and softly asked what I wanted. Without saying anything I tugged on the collar of his shirt, indicating that I wanted it off. He was able to catch the hint, sitting up to pull the article off and toss it away with the rest of our clothes. I took the opportunity to admire the exposed skin. Sure, it wasn’t the first time seeing it. We had often changed together, and we had had topless photo shoots before. Not to mention the times he had lifted his shirt as casual fanservice. Even so, I hadn’t really had the chance to stare shamelessly like I did now.

I ran my hands down his well-defined torso and reveled in the feeling of his skin under my fingertips. My time for staring ended when he leant down to kiss me again. The hands that had been resting on my hips since his shirt was removed took action, one of them slipping up my side while the other traveled to my crotch. I moaned into the kiss and arched into his touch, loving the feeling of his hands on me. I decided that this feeling, just being with him like this, was better than any story I could have read.

I also decided that I would go insane if Wonshik kept this up any longer. The fleeting touches, soft kisses, slow pace… all of it was agonizing, and I knew he was doing it purposefully to tease me. Even before all of this, I knew that Wonshik was especially good at being a tease. Something told me that if I wanted more, the man above me intended on making me beg for it.

“Wonshik-ah…” I whimpered as his hand snuck into my boxers. He kept his too-slow pace as he hummed in response. “Please.” I breathed out.

“Please, what?” he asked and I couldn’t help but to whine. Did he really want me to say it aloud? Apparently, yes.

“Please… more.” I forced myself to say.

Instead of complying, he slowed the pace of his hand pumping me. I groaned in frustration. Why was he doing this to me? It felt damn good just having him touch me, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He was winding me up with no promise of release. I thrust my hips upward in an attempt to get more of his touch but he just held my hips down. 

“Can I tell you a secret, hyung?” he whispered seductively in my ear. “I love seeing you needy like this.”

“Wonshik-ah! Please!” I cried in protest.

“Please, what?” he repeated. “You can’t just say ‘more’. What do you want?”

“Please…” I paused, willing myself to actually say the next words. “Please… fuck me.”

He chuckled at my impatience before releasing my member and slipping my boxers off the rest of the way. He pulled his own pants off as well before glancing around the room. He stood up and walked over to where our bags were abandoned. I sat up to watch as he dug through one of them, clearly searching for something. When he found it he walked over and I noticed what it was he was carrying. He had an unopened bottle of lube and a small foil package, a condom. I immediately grabbed the latter from him and tossed it away, much to his surprise.

“I’m not a girl. I can’t get pregnant. I know neither of us have anything, and besides that you’re my boyfriend now. We don’t need that.” I explained quietly when Wonshik looked at me in confusion. He laughed a little nervously before nodding and unsealing the bottle in his hands.

“As long as you say it’s okay…” he mumbled.

He spread my legs so that he could fit between them before pouring a small amount of the lube over his fingers. He kissed down my body, occasionally stopping to leave marks in places he knew no body would see. His fingers rubbed against my entrance before one of them slipped inside, just as he kissed the inside of my thigh. He didn’t wait long before he slipped in another finger with the first, fingering me at a relaxed pace. Even now, he went teasingly slow, his fleeting touches replace by fleeting kisses. Somehow, he knew all of the places that would drive me to the brink of insanity.

By the time he added a third finger I was already begging for more of him. I wanted more of him touching me, more of his kissing me, more of him inside of me. It was almost unfair that he was able to do this to me so easily, especially since I wasn’t able to give him anything in return. I would have felt guilty if he wasn’t clearly enjoying himself just in torturing me.

“Wonshik-ah, please…” I repeated for the umpteenth time. Unlike the other times however, this time Wonshik was quick in giving me what I craved.

The emptiness I felt as he removed his fingers was only temporary while he coated his member and aligned himself with my entrance. I barely noticed as he wiped his hand on the sheets before gripping my hips and pushing in slowly, oh so slowly. When he shoved fully inside, he let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding his breath. He kissed me softly and his thumb rubbed soothing circles on my hip.

The feeling of being filled so completely was intoxicating, even without Wonshik moving his hips. There wasn’t much pain, at least not nearly as much as I thought there would be. It was like electricity shooting up my spine when Wonshik finally did move, pulling out and pushing back in ever so slowly. I moaned louder than I’d like to admit.

His movements were slow and controlled, just like they had been all along. He had a way of moving that pleasured me while forever making me want more. He was still teasing me relentlessly. If I had any stubbornness left he had easily and quickly deteriorated it into nothing. He thrust into me just perfectly, brushing against my prostate without actually hitting it. He gave me a taste of that pleasure without actually giving it to me. It was something he seemed to be an expert at.

“Wonshik-ah…” I moaned as he repeated his movements. “Please… stop teasing me. I can’t take it anymore.”

“What is it you want, Taekwoon-hyung?” he chuckled.

“Fuck me… please… harder.” I begged breathlessly. I was far past feeling shameful.

Finally he gave me what I needed, slamming into me forcefully and making me moan loudly. His pace became faster and his thrusts rougher as his control snapped. Breathing became harder as he repeatedly hit my prostate and my breaths came out as moans more often than not. If I thought the pleasure from before would have made me crazy, this definitely would. My eyes squeezed shut and my back arched as pleasure took over my body. I could feel my toes curl as I came closer and closer to my climax.

I knew I wasn’t alone in my insanity as I felt Wonshik’s hand wrap around my length and his thrusts became frantic. The pressure became too much and I snapped, my release landing messily on my torso. He took longer, continuing to search for his end as I rode out my high. It wasn’t too much longer though as he came undone, releasing inside of me with a deep moan.

He held himself up as our breathing steadied before pulling out of me and collapsing just next to me with a satisfied groan. I chuckled as I turned to him to see his face buried in the pillow. Could he even breathe like that?

“Let’s shower together.” I heard him say, the words almost coming out too muffled to understand. He turned his head to face me before speaking again. “Let’s sleep in the other bed too, this one is dirty now.”


End file.
